The Pitfalls of Love
by He Called Me Baby
Summary: Remus Lupin must act on feelings that he has been harboring for the past seven years; he is in love with Marlene McKinnon.  The only problem is that Sirius Black has her in his trap.  What to do when your in love?


**Author's Note: Yes, another little ficlet. This time it involves the love triangle between Remus, Marlene and Sirius. It is written in a different style than the other little story I wrote but it is still dealing with the same series of events. **

**I always imagined Remus being a dorky, awkward but still attractive teenager.**

**Comments and reviews are a welcome! :)**

* * *

It was late, past eleven and the curfew was coming quickly. Owls could be heard outside of the window, the fluttering of wings as the birds landed on their pray was muffled by the window pane.

The bodies of six seventh year students were draped lazily over the couches and cushions right in front of the fireplace. This was their spot, and said spot was claimed the moment the semester started. The clock ticked, the approaching curfew goes unnoticed by the group; they know that they are above such simple rules. Who would get mad at four of the top Gryffindor students and the two class prefects?

One of the prefects sits on the arm of a large easy chair, a book perched on her knees. Shoulder length red hair falls around her face; one hand balances the book and the other plays with a strand of hair, wrapping it around an index finger. Every once and awhile green eyes fall on the boy seated in the chair to her left. His hands play with the hem of her skirt while he converses with his friends on the couch.

Even though Lily Evans is a stickler for the rules, she is pleased with the calm and warm atmosphere that has fallen upon them. She closes her book and sets it down on the coffee table, swinging her legs onto the lap of her boyfriend. James Potter looks up at his girlfriend, smiling a goofy, puppy dog smile. He rests his head against the cushions, drawing circular patterns on the cream skin of the prefect's legs.

Marlene looks onto the seen with happiness for her friend, if anybody deserves a good relationship it was her dear fiend Lily.

The common rooms are drafty; the fireplace takes the edge off the chill and the wool blanket that she shares with the other Gryffindor prefect, Remus, keeps her from becoming cold. Her small frame takes up only a third of the couch, allowing Remus's lanky figure room to spread out.

Remus has rested his back against her folded legs, books were abandoned as a conversation with James, Peter Pettigrew and Cassy Meadows had sprung up taking his mind away from studying.

The rather intimate position that he shares with the blonde Gryffindor goes unnoticed by said witch, the young man is her self-proclaimed best friend and confidant. Marlene trusts in Remus's levelheaded honesty, and considers him another brother figure in her life.

Those feelings though are not double sided.

It is their last year at Hogwarts, and Remus Lupin has finally mustered up the courage to tell Marlene McKinnon about the fact that he has always cared for her more intimately than any brother would ever care for his sister. Dare say it, he loves her.

There is only one problem; he doesn't know when to pull her aside and let out his feelings.

A rapidly approaching deadline is needed due to the fact that his best friend, and the school's reigning king of the ladies, has taken a troubling interest in the blonde.

Normally Remus would put off such conquests as ordinary, something he should not worry himself over. Not this time. This time, it involves a young woman who has personally caught Remus's own heartstrings. No, Marlene McKinnon would not fall to the charms of Sirius Black as long as Remus Lupin was around. He needed to tell her his feelings quickly.

But what if my emotions are not reciprocated?

That question was the one barrier left that kept him from professing his love to Marlene McKinnon.

Remus chews on the thought.

If she does not love him and does not see him in the same light as he does, their friendship might be ruined and replaced with an awkward gooey mess that he would be the cause of. He thinks about it a little more. Perhaps the guilt of not being able to return his feelings would keep Marlene from falling prey to Sirius, a close friend of Remus.

Was he willing to be the sacrifice on the altar of his love's virtue?

Remus sees some redeeming quality in the circumstance that Marlene may not love him; therefore, causing her not to fall in love with Sirius either.

Even if she did not love him now, with his best friend out of the way, at least Remus would have a chance to 'woo' her with his charms. The very few that he had picked up from James and Sirius.

A tug is felt on a strand of his brown hair. Remus looks up into the blue eyes of Marlene McKinnon; his cheeks color as she softly speaks, "Remus you spaced out, are you all right?"

Sitting up quickly, he takes one of the blonde's hand and whispers, "Marlene I need to talk to you in private."

Marlene looks at him oddly and nods; he turns to the group and announces, "Save our spot, I need to talk to Marlene about a project."

His voice wavers from the lie, Marlene still wears a look of confusion as she is lead off by the prefect. James begins to laugh, fully knowing the infatuation his friend has for the witch. Lily hits him and begins to prod him for answers.

The common room is still filled with a few bold stragglers, Remus is not the prefect known for his scariness, so none of the students pay heed to the threats that he elicits.

He needs a quiet place to tell her. So the two exit through the portrait hole, standing on the staircase landing in front of a sleeping Fat Lady. Remus leans against the banister, sighing and becoming quite jittery from nerves.

The boy nearly jumps when Marlene places a hand on his shoulder.

Remus looks down at her. She stands at barely 5'3" and her golden blonde hair is loose, reaching the small of her back. She is dressed in a loose fitting striped sweater and jeans; a wand sticks out her back pocket. Her socks are rainbow patterned and fuzzy. His eyes travel back to her face; on the bridge of her nose are freckles and her lower lip is plumper than the top one, creating a permanent pout.

Remus closes his eyes, shakes his head, gulps and sputters out, "I have something important to tell you."

"Yes I know that Remus isn't that why you brought me out here?" Marlene's comments are meant to calm the obviously odd acting wizard.

With shaky hands he sets Marlene directly before of him, Merlin help him as he says, "Marlene I know we are good friends. Our school years are ending and I just wanted to get this off of my chest. I have always lo-"

The sentence is interrupted by Marlene as she yelps, jacketed arms wrap around her frame as she is pulled backwards into the chest of Sirius Black.

"So the score is 1-Black and 1-McKinnon. I have to say that kiss you gave me was something, didn't know you had it in you."

Remus blanches as Marlene vigorously assaults the man with her legs. Sirius laughs and drops her, he raises his wand to block the sparks she send flying towards him. Marlene places her hands on her hips, giving Sirius a withering stare.

"I always had a talent for acting. What are you doing here Black; shouldn't we be accosting some third year in a dark hallway right now?"

There is a smirk on the girl's face, Sirius rolls his eyes and cocks his head to the side haughtily, "No, I've already gotten through most of the good ones already. Came up here to talk to James and I find you canoodling with my good friend. Watch it Moony, she is a harpy this one is."

Another blast is sent towards him; this time Sirius nearly misses shielding himself. He sends an unexpected spell towards her, knocking her wand away towards him.

Remus watches the scene, to embarrassed to move or be of any use to Marlene. 'Kiss. She kissed him.'

Quickly, Sirius scoops it up and dangles it in front of her.

"One little kiss, and your wand is yours." The wizard closes his eyes and puckers.

A sharp pain explodes in his shin as Marlene's foot collides into it. She grabs her wand from his grasp, as Sirius clutches his leg. He begins to laugh, and raises his head to look at her. "Very nice McKinnon, I guess that makes the score 1-2. Don't worry; I'll get you sooner or later."

With that said Sirius walked towards the door; throwing a backwards glance at the two left on the landing before entering the portrait hole.

Marlene was smiling broadly, for some reason she found herself looking forward to that moment and wondered what it would be like. Realizing that Remus was still there, she turned to him and began to try and explain all of the things that Sirius had blabbed.

"Look, I kissed him but it was only a revenge kiss for when he caught me off guard in study period. I just wanted to mess with him a little because he is always messing with every girl in this entire school. It meant nothing honestly, I swear."

Remus watches as she walks back towards him, a blush that had sprung up the second Sirius had grabbed her still present on her cheeks.

The entire fight scene had really been flirty-banter that Remus had horrifyingly watched, and he could tell that her statement wasn't entirely truthful. It was evident all over her face that the kiss she had given Sirius, was more than just revenge.

Remus realizes that he is too late. Sirius has caught her, hook line and sinker.

In his mind there is still a tiny window of opportunity, a possibility for Marlene to escape the clutches of his friend. He must act now as Marlene begins to babble again about how idiotic Sirius acts.

With a steadying breathe, Remus grabs her shoulders and lands a forceful kiss on the girl's lips muffling the jabber.

Marlene is taken back, her eyes are wide as she begins to process who just grabbed her; Remus Lupin her best friend.

After a moment, he realizes that this is not what he had imagined. Her lips are unmoving; her arms are limp at her side. He had expected more of a reaction from her, maybe even some kissing in return.

Remus lets go, parting himself from the blonde who's stunned. She is visibly upset and he automatically winces, readying himself from the hit he is about to receive.

But there is no hit; Marlene does not even touch him. She backs up away from him, blue eyes wide like he is an alien predator. Mumbling the password, she runs through the portrait hole leaving Remus alone on the landing.

Uncharacteristically he kicks the banister, and places his head in his hands.

Sirius-1, Marlene-2, Remus-0.


End file.
